


Unlikely

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [109]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Requested fic, delinquent!hyungwon, hyungki rise 2k18, kiwon rise 2k18, officer!kihyun, other members make cameos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 14:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15269640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun’s an officer at the local police station, and Hyungwon’s a young man who’s grown up on the wrong side of the bars. However, as a regular at Kihyun’s station, Hyungwon has grown quite fond of the man with a stick up his ass…





	Unlikely

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Kiwon + delinquent!hyungwon and police officer!kihyun
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm also now offering commissions on MX fanfics!! More info [here](https://reeleev.tumblr.com/post/175829073182/commission-news)~

Kihyun smugly looks around the station, his golden badge glinting in the astoundingly unflattering fluorescent lights. Lesser offenders sit on the bench, waiting to be run through the system, while others are immediately carted off to holding because they’ve been here so many times.

A deep chuckle pulls Kihyun out of his silent reverie, and he glances over to his partner, Hyunwoo, who’s staring at the door with a knowing smile. He follows Hyunwoo’s gaze and is unable to keep from rolling his eyes at seeing the latest perp being dragged through the frosted-over glass doors.

Chae Hyungwon, a repeat offender for the past four years, is smirking cheekily as he’s dragged over to the front desk, where Hoseok waits with a knowing light to his eyes. Kihyun sighs heavily. It hasn’t even been a month since his last arrest... Just what is his PO going to think about this?

“Lover boy’s back,” Hyunwoo finally says, turning back to his desktop from the 90s (because the government’s too cheap to send them any decent equipment). Kihyun ‘hmmph’s under his breath, pretending to be unfazed by the proceedings despite the feeling of Hyungown’s eyes on him.

 

The younger man hears his current arrester reporting him as if from a distance, his attention on one cop and one cop only. The man’s dyed his hair since last he’s been here, the darker color than before suiting him much more, in Hyungwon’s opinion. The cop who caught him shoplifting—this time—drags him over to the bench, possibly to try and decide what to do with him this time. He knows they won’t want to put him in a cell again, because he can just bail himself out.

One of the perks of being a rich boy with sticky fingers and a devious mind.

Kihyun looks over in his direction once more, seemingly out of instinct, and Hyungwon blows him a kiss with a flirtatious wiggle of his brow. Kihyun’s obviously flustered, a bright red appearing at the tops of his ears as he quickly looks away. Hyungwon snickers under his breath as he reclines against the wall, resting his cuffed hands in his lap as he stretches his legs out. He may be here for a while...

The officer in question says something to his partner, tapping his pudgy fingers against the darkly-colored desk. He then struts over to the criminal, his shoulders hunched over tensely as if he’s holding his breath. Hyungwon’s smirk only grows as the officer grows near, shifting over to make room for him on the bench.

A gesture that doesn’t go unnoticed but is unacknowledged as Kihyun remains standing in front of the man, his arms crossed over his chest.

“What brings you here this time, Hyungwon-ssi?” he asks, his voice hard and purposefully devoid of any emotion. Hyungwon feigns a pout, though his eyes are filled with tease.

“Not happy to see me, Kihyunnie~? I’m wounded...”

Kihyun huffs out another breath, cocking his hip to the side in annoyance. Hyungwon chuckles and sighs himself, tilting his head back to fully ogle at Kihyun’s small form in that entirely becoming uniform of blue polyester.

“Got caught stealing some earbuds,” Hyungwon answers with a shrug, “and a bag of chips... and the new iPhone... and a DS” He chuckles, smiling wistfully. “Almost got away this time, but then I thought of missing out on an opportunity to see you, and I let Officer Lee get me. The thought of you keeps me on the straight and narrow, Kihyunnie, you are my moral compass and my reason for doing anything good~”

Kihyun scoffs at the overdramatic confession, shaking his head skeptically.

“If that were true,” Kihyun deadpans, “then you wouldn’t be in here every other week.” Hyungwon barks out a laugh, which sounds more like a breathy whimper than anything, and shrugs a single shoulder.

“How else am I supposed to see my favorite police officer?”

“I don’t know,” Kihyun says dryly, “get a job here?” Hyungwon laughs again, stronger this time.

“Cute idea, but unlikely,” he tells the older honestly. “Being so by the book doesn’t seem like enough fun to me.” He pauses, a warmer light overtaking his gaze as he tilts his head to the side.

“So, do you wanna get a coffee once I’m out of here?”

Kihyun yelps out a hyena-like laugh, turning on his heel to return to his partner.

“What was it you said? Unlikely.”

Hyungwon watches as Kihyun, chuckling knowingly. No matter what he says, he knows Kihyun will be hanging around after his shift until he gets out, just to make sure he’s okay…  Hyungwon will get that coffee with him after, and then maybe something else after that~

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Kiwon + delinquent!hyungwon and police officer!kihyun
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm also now offering commissions on MX fanfics!! More info [here](https://reeleev.tumblr.com/post/175829073182/commission-news)~


End file.
